In the turf maintenance field, walk greensmowers are known for the close cutting of grass on golf greens. Such greensmowers are often carried from place to place by various types of trailers. For example, after cutting the grass on one or two greens of a golf course, it is often necessary to transport the greensmower back to the maintenance shed or to another distant part of the golf course. Due to the low ground speed of a walk greensmower, small trailers towed by utility vehicles are often used to carry the greensmower from one place to another.
The trailers normally used to transport greensmowers are fairly conventional in configuration. Such trailers have a trailer box including a horizontal floor or bed. The box includes a pivotal endgate which may be lowered to allow the greensmower to be driven up the endgate and into the box of the trailer. The endgate is raised after the trailer is loaded.
Known trailers for transporting greensmowers are unduly complicated. The horizontal bed or floor of the trailer box is of substantial extent. The trailer box also often includes a front wall and opposed side walls as well as the pivotal endgate. Thus, considerable material costs and extensive labor are involved in building such a trailer. Accordingly, such trailers can be expensive to produce and thus expensive to purchase. There is a need for a simpler, less expensive trailer.